


Temptation

by AlexHunt



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: A short fic for the prompt "temptation".This is an AU/Alternative Universe story where Alex is a student in Professor Hunt's class. They are secretly dating, only Addison knows.





	Temptation

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“When teasing a romantic scene it is important to understand the art of the slow burn,” Professor Hunt began to explain to his class. “It’s all about anticipation, where you play up the electricity between two people. They desperately want to be together—to touch, to embrace, but they can't or won't—not yet. It’s a magnetizing pull.”

“How do we do that?” A student questioned. “Wouldn’t a longing look before a passionate kiss do the same thing while also giving viewers what they want?”

“Too often in modern cinema, romantic scenes are rushed and done unjustly, to as you said–please the viewers’ need for immediacy. You might see the love between the two leads by their embrace, but do you _feel_ it? Really _feel_ that deep undeniable desire between the two individuals?” Professor Hunt questioned. A few students shook their heads no. 

“I understand that many of you may go on to romantic comedies with more focus on sexual humor than desire, or perhaps, you may skip romance all together for a quick hookup while explosions—for no particular reason other than to blow things up—sound in the background.” His distaste for these types of films evident with every word he spoke.

“However, for those few of you who hope to do something of merit, you adapt your own history to the story to elicit those emotions. Think back to a time when you saw a person you admired from across a crowded room. That moment where your breath catches in your throat at the mere glimpse of them.” Hunt’s attention shifted toward Alex for a moment. His voice, a little softer as he continued, fighting the smile twitching in the corner of his lips. "Your heart begins to race as any potential embrace fills your mind." 

Alex licked her lips unconsciously as Professor Hunt continued his explanation. His passion was delectable and it pulled her much like the magnetism he was talking about. She wanted nothing more than to give in to her longing, to show him she knew that pull better than anyone. Alex signed reluctantly–she couldn’t, not there, not then. Though, that wouldn’t stop her mind from wandering and wondering–what if.

“Miss Spencer,” Professor Hunt called interrupting her thoughts. 

“I’m sorry, Professor,” Alex shook her head back into awareness of the classroom. “I was just considering our next project. You’ve given us so much to think about already. I’m looking forward to putting it into practice.”

“I find that hard to believe, Miss Spencer. It will do you well to pay attention to the entirety of the lecture,” he offered as he walked away, his face inscrutable.

“Teacher’s pet,” Addison whispered with a wink. “Oh Professor, you’re so handsome. Oh, the things I want to do to you right now.”

“Shh–” Alex chided. “You’re impossible! I should never have told you.” 

Addison held her hands together in front of her and batted her eyelashes. “I just love you! Pro–”

“Miss Sinclair, are you quite done?” Professor Hunt yelled across the room.

“Yes, professor,” Addison slumped down in her seat. 

“Now, as I was attempting to explain,” Professor Hunt continued with his lecture. “If you can pull that off, then the mere _suggestion_ of any touch or desire will be just as palpable as the actual thing. You can create a much deeper connection between your characters as well as with the audience."

“I don’t know how you do it,” Addison whispered. “How you can sit here like nothing is between you two. I couldn’t do it.”

“Well if you listened to the lesson, it’s about restraint,” Alex smiled. “Wanting someone desperately, being enticed by the very sight of them, but being unable to act on such desire.” She bit her lip. It wasn’t easy, but she would rather spend every class being tempted by Hunt than to spend a single day without him. 


End file.
